No More Lies. Part 2
by Blustarzengel3
Summary: Buffy contacts Cordelia again after she and Willow have a little chat. Please review my stories and tell me if I should keep writing this one!


  
Part 2 of No More Lies   
Author's Notes: I've had this idea for so long and I just wanted to get it out in the open. Thanks to "Eternity" for giving me a great little bonus to the story!   
Feedback: I've just started out on this site and want to write fan- fiction of all varieties. So please just take a minute to write a review, I'll be very grateful!   
  
Buffy slammed down the phone hard, a look of frustration clear on her beautiful features. Her eyes frantically scanned the room, looking for an answer, which she knew she wouldn't receive. Suddenly the door was opened and in strolled Willow, dressed in her usual sweet outfits. She was holding an old dusty book in her hands.   
"Hey, Buffy. How did patrolling go this evening?" she asked, oblivious to the fact that her best bud had a scared look on her face. Buffy groaned and dropped down on her bed.   
"Will, we've got a problem," Buffy said, closing her eyes and welcoming the darkness. Willow's face instantly became full of concern.   
"Oh, Buffy, what happened? A demon or something?" Willow asked, dropping her book full of spells on her bed and rushing to friend's side.   
"Willow, Cordy phoned and said that Angel fired Wesley and her, plus some other guy that helps them out." Buffy mildly answered, opening her eyes and staring at the ceiling.   
Willow sighed and took a pillow off her bed and hugged it to her body. "I don't know what to say. Did Cordelia explain why? Arguments?" Willow said, looking helplessly at her friend.   
Buffy sat up and moistened her lips, trying to stall for time before she laid the news on Willow. The news that Buffy still couldn't accept, could Willow?   
"Um, Will, she asked if she could stay with us here because she's got no money for an apartment or anything." Buffy said, looking blankly at Willow, waiting for the reaction.   
Willow furrowed her brow. "Is that fine with you? I feel really bad for her . . ." the young witch's voice trailed off. It took awhile for Buffy to download the information. It finally sank in and Buffy took a deep breath.   
"I don't mind, I feel the same as you do. But none of the teachers or any of the college managers or whatever they are, can find out." Buffy said and then suddenly the scared look she had earlier on her face came back. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot!" she yelped as she got up from her bed as if there were coil springs in her feet and hurriedly rushed over to the phone.   
Willow was confused beyond belief by the slayer's behavior since entering the room. She got up and walked over to Buffy, still holding the pillow in her arms. "Buffy, what's wrong?"   
Buffy didn't seem to hear her or was ignoring her. She had just pressed the redial button on the phone and was waiting for someone to pick up. Buffy had recalled Los Angeles to find out what had happened just several minutes earlier. Her heartbeat quickened as the drone of the ringing phone hummed.   
Suddenly the phone was snatched up and a breathless voice heard. "Hello!" Cordelia's voice came over the line. She was screaming in pain, Buffy could tell. Where had the pain come from? Had she gotten hurt severely? Thoughts flew by Buffy's eyes but she didn't take time to think further into them.   
"Cordelia are you alright?" Buffy asked and immediately she was sharing the phone with Willow, who had watched her carefully and realized that something was wrong. Cordelia was in some sort of trouble and it had nothing to do with where she was going to live. Willow had briefly thought over the fact that Angel had fired his L.A crew and was confused. Everything was taking weird turns tonight.   
They both heard Cordelia groan on the other end and exchanged shocked looks. Just what was going on? Finally Cordelia managed to answer, her voice barely above a whisper.   
"Uh, Buffy, it's a long story to explain. I've got a major migraine and I can't think straight right now. I'll call you back and thanks again for letting me stay with you and Willow for awhile." Cordelia said, seconds away from hanging up before Buffy interrupted.   
"What's wrong with you? I heard a crash and the phone was dropped the last time I talked to you, which was only a few minutes ago." Buffy spoke fast into the phone.   
Willow and Buffy heard another groan from Cordelia. "Buffy, I have visions that help Angel know what's he dealing with and other things and I experienced one while talking with you." Came the reply, this one in a clearer tone but full of pain in it.   
The two friends in Sunnydale, Willow and Buffy gaped at the receiver. Cordelia possessed such a gift? When and how did Cordelia develop them? Just like the last thoughts had raced through her mind, Buffy didn't ponder these either but hurried on with the conversation.   
"Cordelia when you come to Sunnydale, you'll have to explain a lot of things to Buffy and me, alright?" Willow suddenly interrupted. Cordelia gasped on the other end, clearly shocked to hear that Willow was also on the line.   
"Gosh, Willow, I didn't know you were standing there with Buffy. So it's official I'm staying with you people?" Cordelia said, forgetting the horrid headache and vision. But the other two wouldn't let that slip away.   
"Cordelia, stop thrashing the subject we were on! Now-" Buffy got interrupted suddenly by Cordelia.   
"Guys, Gunn and Wesley are here with Angel and I've got to tell them quickly about my latest vision. I'll call back later, thanks again!" Cordelia chirped and then hung up the phone.   
Buffy hung up and looked dumbly at Willow. "Do you want to discuss this over some food? I'm starving!"   
  
Do you want me to continue this story or stop! Please review, I'll be very grateful for it! Anyway, I'm just starting out on this site with many fictions, though I do write for pleasure offline. Anyway, I really want people reading my stories, I put a lot of effort in them. Give me ideas for stories, I'll do my best.*Peace out*  
  
  



End file.
